farkfandomcom-20200215-history
Donald's Imaginary Friends and His Faithful Followers
This page is a compilation of Fark threads featuring: * people who should know better than to support the Trump Trainwreck (but do so nonetheless, either deliberately or accidentally) * or people whose paycheck depends upon supporting the Trump Trainwreck (who are not media; for media types see this link) This page is for the current month, ' ' To view previous months, check out the archive * Related pages: ** to view the crap Vladimir Cheeto is up to click here ** to view Fark threads featuring the sycophants ruining the country, please click here or here ** to see all the ways Drumpf supporters are being lied to and what they do with this information, please click here Drumpf Imaginary Friends Andrew Jackson 7th POTUS # ## ### ### ## # # US Circuit Judge Sri Srinivasan US Court of Appeals, District of Columbia Circuit # US Circuit Judge David Tatel US Court of Appeals, District of Columbia Circuit # David Axelrod chief strategist for both Obama presidential campaigns; senior adviser, Obama White House # Mahmoud Abbas President of the State of Palestine and Palestinian National Authority; aka: "Abu Mazen" # Little Sisters of the Poor Roman Catholic religious institute for women founded in 1839 by Saint Jeanne Jugan # National Counterproliferation Initiative combats the spread of weapons of mass destruction and their delivery systems # The Pope Pope Francis I, 266th Pope; started Poping: 13 March 2013 * born Jorge Mario Bergoglio * previous jobs: ** Archbishop of Buenos Aires ** President of the Argentine Episcopal Conference ** chemical technologist ** nightclub bouncer # Jimmy Carter # Hillary's emails # Sergey Kislyak Russian Ambassador to the US # Sergey Lavrov Russian Foreign Minister # JAMA Journal of the American Medical Association # Henry Kissinger former Secretary of State # Shinzo Abe Prime Minister, Japan # ## Xi Jinping President, People's Republic of China # ## Angela Merkel Chancellor, Germany # ## Abdul Fattah al-Sisi President, Egypt # ## Nancy, Michael and Zeke from Time Magazine Nancy Gibbs, TIME Editor; Michael Scherer, Washington Bureau Chief; Zeke Miller, White House Correspondent # ## ### ### Mike, Zeke and Ben from Time Magazine Michael Scherer, Washington Bureau Chief; Zeke Miller, White House Correspondent; Benjamin Rasmussen, photographer"" # ## ### Liberty University # ## Coast Guard Academy # Álvaro Uribe ''former Colombian President # OOTMPLFITC One of The Most Prestigious Law Firms in The Country # Sheri A. Dillon and William F. Nelson "tax partners" with the law firm Morgan, Lewis, Bockius, LLP # ## Faithful Followers Timothy Stanley columnist, Britain's Daily Telegraph and historian # Joel Kotkin Presidential Fellow in Urban Futures, Chapman University in Orange, CA; executive director, Center for Opportunity Urbanism, Houston # School Nutrition Association trade association for school lunch manufacturers # Rep. Mo Brooks (R ALA 5th) # Palm Beach County Sheriff's Office # James O'Neill police commissioner, NYC # Heartland Institute conservative and libertarian public policy think tank; hosts annual "International Conferences on Climate Change" # Michael Glassner executive director, Trump's re-election campaign (Donald J. Trump for President, Inc) # Alt Right Trolls # Matthew Walther contributing writer, The The Week # Uber Technologies Inc. venture capital-backed firm; recently valued at $68 billion # Greyball software tool that helped drivers identify and evade local transportation regulators * Identify: mined credit card information or social media profiles to assess the likelihood that the person was in law enforcement * Evade: users saw different version of its standard app and real location of Uber cars was obscured to them # Shearman & Sterling LLP ''law firm hired by Uber to conduct internal investigation into evading local transportation regulators # Alliance Defending Freedom organizes "Pulpit Freedom" protests # Becket Fund a nonprofit firm that focuses on religious liberty; helped Little Sisters of the Poor gain contraceptive exemption from the Affordable Care Act # Stephen Moore Trump economic advisor; co-founder, Club for Growth # A New Missouri non-profit that will "advocate for and promote Greitens' agenda" the group also will cover some of the governorâ€™s travel expenses * "Greitensâ€™ political nonprofits take center stage in Missouri; common for governors around US", St. Louis Public Radio, April 4, 2017 # Stand Together "non-profit wing of either Charles Koch's Foundation or his Institute that plans to focus on partnerships with private groups addressing social problems'' * "Koch brothers' new group will take on poverty, educational quality", USA Today, January 29, 2016 # State Solutions 501©4 affiliate of the Republican Governors Association * "RGA spending at least a million dollars on Rauner TV ads", March 30, 2017 # Coalition for Georgia's Future 501©4 non-profit that describes itself as "pro-business" * "On Nathan Deal's behalf, new group praises women in business -- even downloadable ones", Atlanta Journal Constitution, October 3, 2014 # David Duke former state Representative (R, LA, 81st), former Imperial Wizard, KKK, convicted felon # Harlem Success Academy Charter School operated by Eva Moskowitz'; visited by Ivanka Trump in February, 2017; visited by Speaker Ryan in May, 2017 # Eva Moskowitz founder and CEO, Success Academy Charter Schools # Antonio Sabato Jr. model/actor # Senator Mitch McConnell (R KY) # The Rock # Sajeeb Wazed Joy Information and Communications Technologies Affairs Advisor to Bangladesh Prime Minister Sheikh Hasina; her son # Bangladesh Prime Minister Sheikh Hasina # Muhammad Yunus Bangladeshi banker, economist; awarded Nobel Peace Prize for founding Grameen Bank, pioneering the concepts of microcredit and microfinance # Attorney General Jefferson Beauregard Sessions III # 21% of Americans # Morgan, Lewis, Bockius, LLP Sheri A. Dillon and William F. Nelson, tax partners # ## Chambers & Partners identifies and ranks law firms and lawyers throughout the world # Group with Poll Numbers That Were So Good # FAIR Federation for American Immigration Reform * the Southern Poverty Law Center has included FAIR in their database as an extremist group since 2008 # Sam Clovis national co-chair, policy director, Trump campaign; economics professor, Morningside College # See Also * Drumpfster Fire Navigation Page * Archive for this page * Categorized list of Nicknames * Trump-Russia Connections * Trump Laundry * Drumpfster Fire * Drumpfster Fire Advisors * Drumpfster Fire Agencies * Drumpfster Fire Daily Chaos * Drumpfster Fire Misinformation * Donald's Imaginary Friends and His Faithful Followers * Donald Trump Enemies List * Ministry of Misinformation * I Love The Poorly Educated * The World Outside the U.S. Post-Drumpf * 115th Congressional Dumpster Fire * ALECworks * Defying GOP's Wet Dream of One Party Rule of U.S. Government External Links * Press Snekretary's Facebook page * Official Press Snekretary on Twitter * Snekretary Tumblr * Snek Ssswag * Executive Order Generator * Trump Insult Generator * What The Fuck Just Happened Today? * How Long Has Donald Trump Been President? * Nose Flags * Trump-Russia timeline, Mother Jones